zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The End Of Loneliness
Never let them see that they get to you, I always used to say It used to sum up my way of thinking back in the day A long time ago, I was just like any other mammal with hopes and dreams That were eventually crushed by some unfortunate events For years, I had to survive by hustling, living all alone Until I was pulled away from the darkness with friendship and love By fate, me and one spunky young rabbit joined forces It served as a start to so many unforgettable adventures Judy and I seemed just like good friends at start But I realized it was something better as I looked closer into your heart We helped each other to understand and see our true selves on the inside Fighting to protect the city together and forgiving the mistakes we made Beneath your bunny cop surface was the most beautiful mammal I´ve ever known Brave, attractive, honest, kind and a true heroine I´ll never forget the day you gave me my badge when I joined the ZPD It was like I was in the presence of a queen and getting knighted Today, another important day for us is taking place I´m currently in the altar with my new bunny bride All of our friends are in the church, smiling around us While you smile at me, looking gorgeous in your bridal dress Years in a healthy relationship have now reached their highlight My darling, you´ve made me the happiest fox in the planet There hasn´t been an obstacle I haven´t overcome without my partner So many times we´ve saved each other from danger Judy, you made me realize how beautiful feelings love and friendship can be When we began to understood each other, you started to see me as your special someone Our romance turned out to be very caring and affectionate It really showed in our natural embraces and nights out My heart beats in excitement as I place a ring on your fair paw I can already see our happy married future in Bunnyburrow You´re the one person that matters to me the most in the world Now, you´ll become Mrs. Judy Wilde When we´re pronounced husband and wife, tears of joy flow from my eyes I lift the veil on your face, seeing your fair eyes right before we kiss This moment is so joyful, like the happy end of a fairy tale But our love life will only continue on from here I´ll respect and care for my wife as much as a man can You´ll get all the same love you´ve given to me, bun bun It won´t be long until I carry you in my loving arms over the threshold A lifetime of happiness are waiting for us just ahead Together, we´ve changed the city for the better with courage and tolerance But now, I´m just holding you here and gazing into your beautiful bunny face The rabbit bride and the fox groom keep kissing as the audience applauds triumphantly I close my eyes as I place my safe paws around my beloved Judy Thank you, for helping me find true happiness It has finally come to me, the end of loneliness. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Wedding stories Category:POV stories Category:Love poetry Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy